By determining the depth within images, the position and orientation of a camera within a physical space may be estimated, thereby tracking the camera pose. The camera pose may describe the camera viewpoint direction and orientation. Additionally, the coordinates of points in the space of the image may be estimated such that the points within the image are mapped. Mapping an image may include reconstructing the depth of features in the space seen by the camera.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.